Before Midnight
by WingedKiller
Summary: Bulms Briefs came alone to the ball, but she doesn't expect that someone else is there, and they want revenge on her. B/V Rated M for Lemon


A/N: This was an idea that was brewing in my mind for the last couple of days. This is a one shot! I will not be writing any more about this story after this. By the way I'm not the best at lemons, but I try to make lemonade for you guys! Haha. Hope you guys enjoy this story! Please review if you have time! :)

* * *

**Before Midnight**

Bulma Briefs had stood in the ball room for the last thirty minutes or so. And she was bored. She hated public gatherings, it didn't help that people who she had nothing in common with were bundled around her, as she spoke.

She practically wanted to roll her eyes. She felt the familiar presence of her peers, as they looked up at her. She hated the whole idea of this charity ball. It was a goddamn masquerade ball, and she wanted out. Not like she didn't love giving to charity, but when it came down to it, she would rather be at home, working on one of her many projects, then be stuck with a bunch of people who didn't know her at all.

She scanned the room, looking for the exit, and she spotted it immediately. She started walking towards, it, with her mask still intact on her face. When she felt a thick arm pull her backwards. She yelped in pain, turning around to see who the hell would dare manhandle Bulma Briefs.

She looked up at the man who held her. It was hard to see through the mask, but she could tell that he had long hair, that hung down his shoulders, and he had a gold mask, encased with black designs.

She pulled on her hand hard, trying to get out of the grip of the man in front of her. All he did was let out a bellowing laugh that shook her to the core.

She sneered at the man, before pulling her arm away from the man forcefully, that she almost fell backwards onto the ground, if it wasn't for his fast movements, he caught her in his arms, before she fell down and possibly would have damaged her ankle.

She cursed at herself for the stupid four inch heels that she was wearing.

She wondered who the hell the man was, and what he was trying to do to her. If he was a kidnapper than he definitely got her attention.

She clenched her teeth together, and pushed her small white hands against the chest, and she felt hard muscles. She could feel the heat this man was giving off, and she wondered briefly what it would feel to have his skin caress hers.

He pulled her towards him, and she wondered if he was going to kiss her. "Give me one dance." Was all that he whispered at her. She shuddered at the intensity of his voice.

He pulled her up, and without a second's hesitation, he spun her around the room. She was shocked that this man would want her, Bulma Briefs to dance with him. She was more shocked at his bold approach. Most men were too chicken shit to even ask her for a dance. Too intimidated to even talk to her.

She mused as her thoughts jumped around in her genius brain. She watched the man through her silver colored mask, to see if she recognized this man who was spinning her around the ball room.

All she saw was black eyes, and long black hair. She assumed that it could be any one of the people at the masquerade ball.

She wondered when the dance was going to end, because right now, she didn't want it to end. Now that this enticing man had her in his arms, and was pulling her towards him with such force, that she really wanted to know who he was.

She brushed her hand against the side of his face, and she was about the pull the ribbon that tied his mask in place, but he put his hand on her small white one, and he pulled it away. She wondered why this man wouldn't allow her to see his face.

He smirked at her underneath the mask, and she felt anger start to brew in her heart. How dare this man not allow her to see who he was.

She pushed her hands against his chest, and she watched as he let her push him away. His cocky smirk still present on his face.

She huffed, as she started to walk away towards the exit of the ball room.

She didn't get very far, until she felt the man wrap his arms around her waist. She struggled, but the man was too strong, and he pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of her natural odor.

She stiffened in his arms, aware of every part of the scene as it played out in front of her. She wondered who this mystery man was and why he was so determined to keep her close to him all night.

Vegeta wasn't a man who cowered down to any person. When he had gone to the stupid ball, he had wanted to get revenge on the little female who haunted his dreams every night. She had refused to fix the gravity room for the last two weeks, saying that it was his fault that he had broken it once again.

He had screamed at her, yelled at her, cursed her. But it was to no avail. He could not get her to fix the damned room. He was severely pissed and pissed he was going to be. He had decided that revenge was the best way to help his situation.

He was staring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, and a black dress shirt, with the first two buttons undone, so that anyone who looked would get a glimpse of his tanned skin.

He had pushed his tall flame like hair, back, until it hung in a pony tail. He had a hard time wrestling his hair down, but it was do able, seeing as how the harp like mother of the wench had given him something called "Wax". He had pushed his fingers into the disgusting substance, at first sniffing it to see if there was anything wrong with it. After a couple minutes of running it though his hands, he had plunged it into his hair, watching as his hair that usually had a mind of it's own, calmed down and was forced downwards.

He picked up the gold and black mask that had laid on his bed, and decided that tonight, she wasn't going to see him as Vegeta, the most ruthless man in the universe, she was going to see him as the man who would bring her great pleasure, and then crush it between his dress shoes.

He smirked at the mirror, after he had placed his mask on tightly, securing his identity from the woman.

He walked to the balcony doors, and blasted off into the air. He was going to get her back tonight, no matter what.

When Vegeta had landed at the huge building, he had grimaced. These stupid humans, and their dumb activities. On Frieza's ship there was nothing of the sort. There were no stupid balls, or people flocking to an event together.

On Frieza's ship you were either a solider or a whore. It was as simple as day and night.

He walked into the ball room, and he was instantly swarmed with people surrounding him at each and every corner. He sighed in dismay at how close everyone seemed to be. People were practically falling over each other, and touching in a manner that the Prince had deemed to be rather disgusting.

He pushed his way across the ballroom, and then he saw her. She was standing at the center of attention, her teal colored hair, trailed down her back, and her nude colored dress left nothing to the imagination.

He growled in the back of his throat. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and before the end of the night, he was going to have her between his legs, as he fucked her mind raw.

That was before, he crushed her heart into two pieces. And then afterward she would be too sad to talk back to him, and therefore would have to help him repair the gravity room.

Vegeta had started to walk towards her, and he watched her with predator like eyes. She was drifting among the people, as she slowly started to walk away from him.

He wondered briefly if she could feel him walking into the room, and maybe that was why she was walking away from him. He dismissed the thought, and started walking towards her, all the way, keeping in mind that she was the prey, and he was the predator.

He pulled her arm towards him, and he smirked in triumph as she turned around to glare at him. Through his mask, he could see her anger, at being handled so roughly, but it blew out of his mind, quickly, as he looked at her.

He stared at her hungrily, before he whispered in her ear. He pulled up to see the shock in her face, and he quickly pulled her towards the dance floor.

The Prince was a skilled dancer. Before he was taken away from his home planet, he was taught by his many tutors how to do everything from reading, writing, to dancing. It was in a Saiyan's education to learn everything that was vital to them.

He saw her curiosity start to stem, and he wondered what it would be like to tear the mask off his face, and reveal himself to her. He pushed the thought away, he didn't want her to know that it was him who held her interest. He wanted to punish her, even if it meant that he gave a little part of himself to her.

He watched as her small hand, pressed against the side of his face. She was trying to reveal who he was. He pulled her hand quickly, before she had a chance to pull the ribbons of his mask away.

Her anger was getting the best of her, and he could tell just by looking at her, that she was angry that she would not be able to see the man who had captivated her heart.

He let her push him away, and as she started walking away from him, towards the exit, something in him snapped. He was the most ruthless killer in the universe, if he wanted something then dammit, he would get it!

He walked up behind her and pulled her into his arms, enticing her with everything he had. He felt her shudder at the contact of their clothed bodies.

He pressed his chest closer to the back of her low cut dress, causing his bare skin to touch her back in a sensuous way.

He nuzzled her neck, smelling her fully, before exploding in lust. He could smell her need for him, even through her anger at him.

He smirked behind his mask, and turned her around so that she faced him. She gasped in fear, as she was turned around so violently, that her hair caught in her face, making her dizzy.

He plunged his hands into her silky hair, as he looked down at his prey. She looked up questioningly at him, unaware of the people who had paused and were staring at the two of them.

The Beast, and the beauty, he mused to himself. He brushed his lips softly against her cheek, and she felt her knees start to weaken against the man who held her captive.

Then as quickly as he had brushed his lips against her cheek, he pulled her up to him, and she felt her eyes close, as he kissed her lips. She had never felt like this before. She had never met a man who could kiss her with such softness, yet with such passion, that it invoked flames deep in her womb.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began, and she allowed him to pull her towards the double doors, that she had entered through to get to the party.

Her mind was in a fog of lust, as she allowed the mystery man to lead her away to kami knows where.

He pulled her upwards, up a flight of stairs, and into a dark room. Before she even realized where she was, she was in the building's many rooms. She smiled inward, at the fact that this charity event was held at a hotel.

She allowed him to push her on the bed, and she looked up at him apprehensively, before she saw that he was locking the door behind him. There would be no return, she thought to herself, if she slept with this man.

The mystery man who held her attention so much.

He looked down at her from his thick lashes, trying to disguise himself with as much dignity as he could.

She pulled one hand out to him, beckoning him to come closer to her. He walked up to her, and looked down at the beauty which laid before him. He was going to get everything he wanted before midnight.

The damned female had demanded that he not touch her since being revived back to earth. Well he was going to teach her that she wouldn't be able to live without his touch. His tongue on her skin. His hardness between her legs.

He got onto the bed, and kissed her mouth, ravaging any and all thoughts out of her mind. Her body felt numb, as the man above her kissed her with a fever of passion that she had never felt with any other man.

His tongue slid into her mouth, and she moaned with anticipation. She wanted to pull the mask off of his face, to see who it was that was causing all these feelings in her.

She pulled her hands up from besides her, and put both of her hands against the head of the man who was torturing her.

He pulled her hands away, and slid them so that they were firmly pressed against his chest. She moaned and she felt a familiar heat start to spread from her face, down her body.

He smirked inwardly at the fact that he had her where he wanted.

As soon as he had her panting like a lust crazed animal, he snapped his fingers, causing the light in the room to disappear and leave them in complete darkness. Vegeta was rather excited that the curtains had stayed closed so that in no way would she would not be able to see his face.

She pulled on his shirt, demanding that it come off of his body, and he leered at her in the dark. Even though he knew that she wouldn't be able to see him, he was capable of seeing every little detail about her in the darkness.

He pulled his shirt off leisurely, trying his hardest to get the woman beneath him to calm down. He pressed a hand to her midriff, and she cried out loud. In one quick motion, he had pulled the dress down her shoulders, and it pooled around her feet, as her legs were lifted up slightly.

She wasn't wearing under garments. Interesting, he would have to have a little talk to her about that.

He shifted so that he was still on top of her, as his knee spread her thighs open for him. He pressed his lips to her stomach, before trailing down her hips, to her core.

She groaned loudly, as if her life depended on it. She wanted this man so badly, that she didn't know what else there was to do. Her mystery man.

She hadn't had sex in the last year or so, since Yamcha and her decided to break up, so this was like a personal release for her. She was forced to decide if she wanted to have sex with this man, or leave. She decided that she would rather have the former.

His kisses lead down to her core, and she waited with anticipation, at what he was going to do next. It felt like forever, until he plunged two fingers into her wetness. She hissed out in pleasure, and her cries were lost to his deaf ears, as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

He placed his tongue on her slit, and licked it from the bottom to the top, relishing in her gasp of pleasure as he rammed his fingers into her.

She felt a rising heat start to build up in her loins, and she pulled his masked face towards her wetness more, before coming to the pleasure that burst across her entire body.

Her whole body tensed up, and she burst open at the seams. Her body felt like electricity had racked it, and she cried out in pleasure at the man who laid between her legs.

He pulled his mask off, and his growl filled the room, and she felt like prey trapped in a room with a deadly predator.

She pulled the sheets around her, as she felt him trying to unbuckle his pants. She heard a belt hitting the floor, and the sound of tinkling metal against marble.

Bulma had pulled her mask, off and now it laid disregarded on the ground next to the bed. Next to his feet.

She moaned as she felt the man's weight pull down the bed, and she anticipated the coming events.

Vegeta had pulled his pants off, and now he was naked to the female who was lying beneath him, panting with lust for him. The Saiyan Prince. He practically wanted to crow with pride at the fact that he had seduced the genius who wouldn't fix his gravity room.

His thoughts wandered to his lust, and he realized that maybe after this, he might not be able to let the woman go. His heart was being burned at the thought of letting the female before him, leave. He wouldn't allow that.

He couldn't allow that. He had already tasted her, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to live without her.

He growled at her, and he positioned himself at her entrance. She welcomed him, and when he thrust into her, she cried out in pleasure.

He gasped, she was so fucking tight. He could barely hold himself in, as he pushed himself to the hilt. His lips touched her breasts, and she felt the rolls of lust fly over her body. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face towards hers. Her lips opened in invitation, and he hungrily kissed her, crushing his lips to hers.

He pumped away, until he felt his teeth clench. He felt her tight body tighten over him and he roared with pleasure as he pushed himself into her. His seed pushed itself out of his tip and into her wetness.

She screamed as the waves of lust rolled over her, and he left her panting into the crook his neck, and she briefly wondered who this mystery man who brought her so much pleasure was.

She whimpered. He pulled himself off of her, till she was on top of him, with him still securely wedged between her thighs.

He pulled her head down to seal their lovemaking with a sweet kiss.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I'm someone who won't ever leave you." All thoughts of revenge out of his mind.

She smiled in the dark, while their lips were still pressed together. Small kisses between the two lovers.

"My prince." Her whispered conviction claimed him. He pushed her down till she was in his arms again.

"What a smart girl you are." He smiled. He pushed his hands into her silky hair, and thrust into her once more.


End file.
